Stephanie & Stacy 2 A Lesbian Thing
by takerstephhhhfan
Summary: another hot lesbian action..enjoy!


it's raw and it is live, we see stephanie mcmahon sitting on the sofa, just relaxing, she is wearing a black sexy shirt with blue sexy jeans with a belt and her sexy hair down.

we hear a knock on the door.

Steph: come on in.

as someone is coming inside the room, steph's eyes were wide open.

stacy walks up to steph wearing a black long sleeve shirt with back pants.

Steph: hi stacy.

Stacy: Steph, what happen last week was out of context, one thing led to another, i am sorry for that.

Steph: Stacy, no need to apologize, it's not your fault.

Stacy sits down on the sofa next to Steph holding steph's hand.

Stacy: it's my fault, i shouldn't have done what i did.

Steph: don't worry.

Stacy: it is, i got carryed way by starring at your ass.

and with that comment, Steph looks at stacy with a sexy smile.

Stacy: i mean what can i say, you have a hot ass.

Steph: i know, you too by the way.

Stacy looks at steph as steph looks at stacy.

Stacy: so im here to apologize.

Steph: ok i accept, you need a hug.

as they were hugging each other, they kiss on the check, as they finish kissing on the check, they almsot share a brief lip kiss.

Stacy pulls back for just an inch, they eye on each other and began to kiss each other, steph place her hands on stacy face, stacy place her hands on steph's face, they kiss and enjoying their kiss, they stop kiss and put their forhead together.

Stacy: steph, you smell so beautiful, how can i not resist you.

Steph: i know, stop talking and kiss me.

steph and stacy continuing on kiss, stacy and steph using their tounges, licking their tounges, steph suck stacy's tounge, stacy is sucking on steph's tounge, they are enjoying it.

steph stops and stacy looks at steph.

Steph: do me a favor, get on the yable and give me a sexy strip tease dancing.

Stayc: anything for you steph.

Stayc kiss steph, stayc gets up, walks up to the table.

stepg is lookinh at stacy getting on the table.

stc begans to dance to steph.

steph is watching stacy's fine ass dancing, steph is touching herself while stacy is watching steph, stayc turns around shaking her ass towards, steph is liking it.

steph is telling stayc to come over here with her finger, steph got up and stacy walks up to her from behind, stacy is kissing on steph's neck, massaging on steph's breast, steph is holding on to stacy's head, stacy is kissing steph neck and massaing on steph's breast.

Stacy bends down slowly, stacy is rubbing and massaging steph's ass and kissing it, stacy continues on doing it.

stayc turns steph around, stayc is slowly unbutton her pants and slowly puts her pants down slowly and sexy, steph is wearing black panties, stacy is starring at steph's pussy and kissing and licking, WE hear steph moaning.

Steph: that feels so good.

stacy takes off her pants off, stacy rise up and removes steph's black blouse shirt off.

stacy is kissing on steph's neck.

steoh turns around and steph bends down facing stayc bottoms, puts stacy pants down, stacy is wearing black panties, steph is licking on her panties, steph turns stacy around and steph looks at stacy's ass, steph is kissing her ass panties and massaging it, steph rise up and removes stacy's shirt slowly but sexy.

stayc turns around, stayc picks up steph from the floor nd put her on the sofa, stayc goes on top of steph with her lingerie so as steph.

stayc is kissing steph, stayc is humping on steph's pussy, stayc keeps on going, stephanie with her hands is grabbing stayc's ass, grabbing it hard and moaning.

stayc is keeping going and steph is about to cumm on stacy.

steph: OH MY GOD I"M CUMMING ON YOU STACY.

stacy continues on and steph cumm on stacy, stacy stops and they both kissing so sexy.

Steph: my turn.

stephanie is on top of stacy, steph begins to huming on stacy's pussy, steph keeps on going on Stacy. Stacy is full grabbing on steph's ass panties. Steph keeps going on humping on stacy.

Stacy: IM CUMMING KEEP ON.

steph is humping and humping hard as steph wild hair is moving back and forth.

Stacy: I CUM.

steph stops and stars kissing stacy, steph is bitting on stacy's lip and suck on stacy's tounge.

Stacy hand is on steph's ass panties, stayc is rubbing on it, with her middle finger, stacy slides her middle finger up and down on steph's ass panties crack.

Stacy: i have an idea.

Then we see Stacy humping on steph's ass, stacy continues on humping on steph's ass panties, stacy takes her hand goes under steph panties and rubbing her pussy while huming on steph's ass, steph grabs stacy head, they kiss, stacy's other hand grabs on steph's bra. Stayc is humping her ass and rubbing steph's pussy. Steph is moaning and enjoying it.

STEPH: I CUMM.

stayc licks her fingers and makes steph licks her finger also, steph licks it very hot and kisses stacy.

STEPH: My turn.

steph is behind stacy and starts humping on stacy's ass panties, steph humps on stacy hard, steph takes her hand and goes under stacy panties and rubbing stacy's pussy and humping stacy at the same time, steph is fucking stacy hard, steh is rubbing her pussy, stacy grabs steph head, steph other hnd grabs stacy bra, steph is doing stacy hard and stacy is moaning.

STACY: i cumm.

Steph licks her fingers and let stacy licks her finger as well, steph and stacy are kissing and doing tounge action, they kiss the last kiss very slowly and sexy.

THE END


End file.
